A New Jutsu
by Ray-kun 13
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Naruto dkk memulai strategi.. R&R PLIZZZ! WARNING OF MY OOC...
1. Date

* * *

Pertama2, saya mohon maaf karena fic pertama saya kurang memuaskan...

Terima kasih kepada senpai2 yg memberikan masukan dan review...

Diantaranya:Kiss en Smile, D'Zeng-Godd chan, Inuzumaki Helen, Shara Sherenia, 5 sekawan, and philip william-wammy...

* * *

Storyline:Ray-kun 13

Disclaimer:Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**DATE**

Konoha, salah satu dari 5 desa besar Gakure. Telah tentram setelah sebuah organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki telah musnah. Sudah banyak shinobi-shinobi muda yang telah berpasangan, diantaranya:

NaruHina

SasuSaku

SaiIno

ShikaTema

NejiTen

-00-00-00-00-00-

Suatu malam, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bergandengan ke _Konoha Park._ Ketika berjalan, Naruto melihat Hinata dengan tatapan bingung. Sepertinya ada yang berubah pada Hinata. Naruto pun menyadarinya, bahwa rambut panjang Hinata kini telah bertambah panjang. Hinata lalu terlihat bingung karena boyfriend-nya itu menatapnya terus-menerus. "Naruto-kun, a-ada apa?", Hinata bertanya dengan wajah gugup. Naruto pun langsung sadar,"A, a, ahh... tidak ada apa-apa kok! Hanya rambutmu yang panjang nan lembut telah bertambah panjang...". :K-kau tidak menyukainya, ya...", Hinata. "Ehh... bukan begitu! Kau dan rambutmu itu sangat cantik, apalagi kalau tambah panjang..." Hinata memang manis plus menggemaskan en canyik bin aduhai bin imuuut... Naruto berkata lalu mencium dan membelai rambut Hinata. "B-benarkah?? Kau romantic sekali...", Hinata. Lalu mereka pun melakukan adegan yang sudah biasa mereka lakukan...

Tanpa disadari, mereka ditonton oleh 2 Jounin yang kebetulan lewat. "Hn.. Masa muda... Mereka romantis, ya, Gai..?", Kakashi berkata sambil membaca buku Icha-Icha Tactics. Gai tidak menjawab, hanya menampangkan pose nice guy-nya... Kakashi langsung sweatdropped. _"Bego amet sih dia... diajak ngomong malah...", _Inner Kakashi. Mereka berdua pun pergi...

_**Back to NaruHina**_

Setelah ber_-kissing_, mereka berdua melanjutkan jalan-jalannya... Mereka pun duduk di bangku taman... Wajah Hinata yang putih terlihat bersinar ketika diterpa sinar bulan. Naruto mersa kagum, di ambang pikirannya, dia berpikir betapa bodoh dirinya.. Mengapa dia tidak menyadari bahwa pewaris Hyuuga telah menyukainya dulu..

"Hinata... kau manis sekali malam ini... Sumpah, Ane Zuzur...!!", Naruto. Muka Hinata pun otomatis tak dapat menahan rona yang menyebar...

"Naruto-kun... Arigatou...", Hinata menjawab lalu mencium pipi Naruto.

Tiba-tiba 2 orang yang tak diundang datang menghampiri Naruto en Hinata.

"wah, wah.. Romantis banged sich... kita jadi iri, nich...", kata seseorang berambut merah muda yang ditemani pria berambut ayam.DRRRRRRTZZZZZ...!! Author kena chidori...

Muka Hinata dengan sponton merah seperti kepiting rebus warna merah yang diberi saus berwarna super merah diatasnya.

"A-ah.. Sakura...", Hinata berkata.

"Adu-du-duh... Kamu manis banged kalo lagi malu, ya..!!", Sakura.

Hinata masih menembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Sakura. Naruto pun memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Itulah dia... canik, imut nan manis seperti gula!!", Naruto ngegombal.Dimana-mana gula pasti manis... mang ada gula pedes?? "Btw, where do you want to go, Sakura??" Sambungnya dengan sok bisa BI.

"Dasar..", kata-kata Sasuke dipotong oleh Sakura...

"Mentang-mentang rambut pirang kayak orang gila, jadi sok bisa BI gitu... Sasuke dan aku sedang kencan juga..!", Sakura berkata sambil mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan pria RAMBUT AYAM!!(CHIDORI NAGASHI!! Author terpental ke ujung ARAB!!) "Naruto, kau pintar sekali ya memilih pacar kayak Hinata.. Udah baik, ramah, manis, cantik pula!!", Sambung Sakura.

"NARUTO GHITU LHO!!", Naruto NARSIS... Sakura,"Hinata koq bego amet ya, milih pacar kayak lo!! Udah bodoh, bego, idiot, narsis, bla.. bla.. bla..."

Naruto berkata dengan suara bosen idup,"Sakura... kau kelewatan sekali..."

"Aha...ha..ha!! Bercanda koq... Eh, kami pergi dulu, ya..!!", Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan dan langsung berjalan menjauhi NaruHina...

_Inner Sasuke__**,**_"_Kenapa gue gak diajak ngomong sih..?! Kan bosen tauk!! Eh... gue malah dikacangin... Sebel.. sebel.. sebel..!! bla.. bla.. bla.."_

Sakura,"Sasuke.. ada apa denganmu..?". Sasuke yang masih berpikir dengan wajah cemberut kaget,"A-a.. a... Ti-tidak..tidak ada apa2!!"

-00-00-00-

_**Back to NaruHina**_

_Kruuuuu.._

"Hinata, aku lapar.. kau mau pergi ke Ichiraku..?",Naruto berkata sambil mengusap perutnya yan mengeluarkan bunyi musik dangdut...

"Tentu saja... Ayo!!",Hinata berdiri.

Naruto,"Kemana?".

Hinata,"Katanya ke Ichiraku... gimana sih..?!". Hinata tabah punya cowok kayak Naruto.

"Oh iya!! Goblok banget sih gue..! He..he..!!", Naruto cengengesan...

Inner Hinata,"EMANG!!"

_**Setelah sampai...**_

"Pak!! Ramen biasa untukku 3 ya!! Untuknya.. 1!!

Setelah makan, Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang.

"Arigatou, ya Naruto-kun...", ucap Hinata.

"He.. he... Sama-sama!! Sampai bertemu besok!!",Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan...

**TBC**

Belum ada adventure nya, ya!! Itu ada di chap 2!! SasuSaku gk dbuat kencan karena kalo dibuat... PANJANG AMAT!!

Plizz Review, YA!! UNTUK KELANJUTAN CHAPTER!!

Oh ya!! Baca fic punya D'Zeng-Godd-chan YA!!


	2. OrangOrang Aneh

Disclaimer: Naruto yang pasti bukan punyaku…

**Disclaimer **: Kishimoto-senpai… Narutonya buat saya, ya??ditinju

**Author ** : Ray-kun 13

**Storyline ** : Ray-kun 13

**Karakter Utama**: Ray-kun 13Dihajar Naruto dan Sasuke

Chap 2 COME!!

Hahoy!! Ray-kun 13 kembali lagi nich.. Kelamaan update nya, ya? He.. he.. Tahu kenapa? THAT'S NOT YOUR BUSSINES._(Please Stand By)_. Inilah chapter 2. Cerita yang membosankan bagi saya. Tentang Naruto & Sasuke yang diajak latihan jurus baru bersama guru Kakashi. R&R Please….!!

**Orang-Orang Aneh**

Pagi hari, Naruto bangun lebih telat dari biasanya. Semalam dia tak bisa tidur karena menonton rekaman Olimpiade Beijing 2008. Dia menujuke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Setelah itu, dia mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari bau badannya…. Seperti biasa, setelah mandi dia bersiap-siap untuk sarapan. Sarapannya tak lain adalah semangkuk ramen dan segelas susu sapi.

"Hah… membosankan sekali akhir-akhir ini… tak ada latihan, tak ada tugas…", Ujarnya sambil terus memakan ramennya.

Sewaktu Naruto sedang menikmati sarapannya, tiba-tiba muncullah 2 orang pria yang selama ini dia kenal. Pria yang berambut perak sedang berjongkok di jendela sebelah meja makan Naruto, sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut biru kehitaman, terlihat sedang berdiri di atap luar apartemen Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto!", Pria berambut perak memberi salam.

"Kakashi-sensei!! Sasuke!! Apa yang membuat kalian datang kesini pagi-pagi?"

"Hey dobe!! Apanya yang pagi!? Kau tidak melihat jam!!", Bentak seorang laki-laki berambut biru kehitaman.

Naruto menoleh ke jam rumahnya dan menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah hampir jam 10 WKB(Waktu Konoha bagian Barat. Pinjem ide dulu ya, hola-ucup-disini!!),"HAH!! Sudah siang?? Pantas saja diluar terlihat panas…"

"Hey,Naruto!! Cepat bersiap-siap. Kita akan menuju lapangan untuk latihan jurus baru..", Ucap Kakashi.

"JURUS BARU!! APA ITU!? JELASKAN PADAKU!!", Teriak Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gurunya.

"Hey, Naruto!! Lepaskan aku!! Akan kujelaskan di sana!!", Pinta Kakashi yang sudah terlihat pusing.

Naruto menghentikan tingkah gilanya. Tanpa disadari, orang-orang yang lewat menjadi penasaran. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada apartemen Naruto. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil sweatdropped, melihat temannya seperti kerasukan setan.

"Dasar anak bodoh….", ucapnya dalam hati.

_**Beberapa menit kemudian..**_

"Baiklah!! Aku sudah siap!!", Naruto berkata dengan semangat.

Tetapi di ruangannya, mereka sudah tidak ada. Terlihat secarik kertas terpampang di dinding. Naruto membaca isi kertas itu.

'_Yang terakhir sampai adalah bodoh…ha..ha..ha..'_

Naruto menoleh ke luar jendela dan melihat Kakashi dan Sasuke sudah melompat-lompati atap-atap rumah menuju lapangan.

"UWWAAAAAAAAA…..!! KALIAN CURANG!!",Teriak Naruto.

Sekali lagi, orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat menjadi heran. Mereka menganggap Naruto sudah tidak waras. Naruto pun tak mau kalah. Dia berusaha mengejar mereka. Tetapi mereka sangat cepat. Sambil melompati atap rumah, Naruto langsung kaget karena menyadari kalau Kakahi sekarang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Hai Naruto!", sapa Kakashi.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei?? Mengapa kau berada dibelakangku??", Tanya Naruto heran.

"Jurus PENDERITAAN 1000 TAHUN!!", Kata Kakashi.

SLEBB…

"A-a.. A-a-a…. UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!!", Teriak Naruto.

Naruto langsung terlempar jauh… jauuuuh sekali. Ketika mendarat tubuh Naruto terlihat seperti lagu Peterpan, _kaki di kepala.. kepala di kaki_. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Dia melihat ada 3 batang pohon berbentuk tiang di tengah lapangan. Naruto langsung menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai duluan…

"Yay..! Aku sampai duluan! Ha.. ha.. ha..!!", Naruto tertawa.

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah 3 batang pohon itu. Tetapi sebelum ia sampai, tiba-tiba 2 orang pria yang tadi Naruto ajak bicara muncul dari balik batang pohon tersebut.

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto.", Kata Kakashi sambil membaca buku Icha-Icha nya.

"Kita tidak perlu mengadakan balapan lari begini… Sebelumnya kita pasti sudah tahu kalau yang bodoh adalah Naruto, yak an Kakashi-sensei?!", Tanya Sasuke.

"BERISIK KAU, TEME!!", bentak Naruto. 'jangan menyontohkan kata-kata yang ada disini, ya!'

"Ngomong-ngomong.. bagaimana kalian bisa sampai disini dengan waktu singkat?", lanjutnya.

"Ha.. ha.. Kami memang sudah ada disini sejak awal… yang datang ke apartemenmu itu hanya bunshin kami..!", Kakashi menjelaskan.

"APA!! Tapi latihannya akan tetap dimulai, kan?", Tanya Naruto.

Kakashi menjawab, "Iya, iya.. latihannya akan tetap dimulai.. Baiklah! Akan kujelaskan latihan jurus baru ini… Jurus ini belum pernah kugunakan, karena belum sempurna. Jurus ini sangat hebat…butuh waktu 2 tahun aku mempelajarinya.. Tetapi bagi kalian, mungkin hanya 2 hari.. karena Naruto dapat menggunakan Taju Kagebunshin.. berikan sedikit chakra-mu pada Sasuke. Agar chakra Sasuke dapat menampung jurus ini.. Jurus ini berfungsi menggabungkan kekuatan kalian. Bahkan dapat menyatukan diri kalian berdua.. Kalian harus menggabungkan elemen kalian, dan setelah itu kalian harus melalui latihan perubahan wujud chakra kalian. Kalian sudah mengetahui elemen kalian, kan? Aku akan menunjukkan caranya. Nama dari jurus ini adalah….."

**XxX**

_**Di kantor Hokage..**_

"Kak Tsunade… ada laporan bahwa ada orang-orang aneh masuk kedalam desa. Mereka terlihat aneh karena memakai jubah yang sama. Mereka berjumlah 8 orang.", lapor Shizune.

"Apakah mereka Akatsuki?", Tanya Sang Hokage.

"Tidak mungkin! Akatsuki sudah hancur 2 bulan yang lalu.. Penjaga gerbang bilang 8 orang tersebut ingin menetap sekaligus mencari pekerjaan di desa ini… Tetapi kami akan terus mencari informasi dan memantau orang-orang aneh itu..", jawab Shizune.

"Baiklah, terima kasih.. kau boleh pergi..", perintah Tsunade.

"Baik…", ucap Shizune.

_**Kembali ke lapangan..**_

Kakashi, "Ya.. itu saja penjelasannya.. apakah kalian mengerti..?"

Naruto menampangkan wajah bingung,"Hm.. yah.. yah.. aku……….. tidak mengerti.."

Kakashi dan Sasuke sweatdropped.

Inner Sasuke, 'Dasar.. dia belum berubah dari dulu…'

Inner Kakashi, 'Hn.. bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah tipe orang yang mengingat dengan tubuh..'

Kakashi mulai berbicara, "Baiklah… ayo kita mulai latihannya!"

Naruto, "YA!!"

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

Naruto bangun lebih awal dari kemarin. Dia sudah tidak sabar memulai latihannya kembali. Setelah bersiap-siap, Naruto pergi menuju lapangan. Disana sudah ada Kakashi dan Sasuke. Latihanpun dimulai. Ketika latihan dimulai, Shikamaru dan Temari datang. Mereka terlihat asik berjalan berduaan.

Shikamaru, "Hey, Naruto!! Wah..wah.. latihan ya.. merepotkan.."

Naruto, "Diam kau!! Kau sendiri.. siang-siang sudah berdua-duaan.."

Shikamaru, "Hey.. Temari itu baru saja datang kesini… Gaara dan Kankurou juga baru saja datang.."

Naruto, "Ga- Ga.. Gaara?! Dia ada disini…? Apa yang membuatnya datang kesini..?"

Tiba-tiba Gaara datang dengan ditemani Kankurou.

Gaara, "Hai Naruto.. kelihatannya kau belum menjadi Hokage, ya?"

Naruto, "He.. he.. Aku iri padamu. Kau sudah menjadi Kazekage.. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?"

Gaara, "Aku datang kesini atas permintaan Hokage. Percayalah.. menjadi 'Kage' itu tak akan mudah.. Kau akan kerepotan."

"Ya.. ya.. itu benar.. merepotkan..", Shikamaru mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan pendapat Gaara.

Naruto, "Jangan ikut campur, Shikamaru!! Kau memang sudah malas dari dulu.. maunya selalu tidak ingin repot!!"

Tiba-tiba Temari berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan tampang _killer_.

Dan……. DUKK!!

Kepala Naruto benjol seketika terkena pukulan hebat dari kipas besar milik Temari. Kepalanya seperti tertancap di tanah.

Temari, dengan tampang yang kembali normal, "Rasakan.. jangan kau menjelek-jelekkan lagi Shikamaru, ya!! AWAS KAU!!"

Naruto pingsan dengan keadaan kepala yang masuk kedalam tanah. Semua yang melihat itu menjadi ngeri akan Temari. Muka mereka semua sudah terlihat pucat. Tak berani berkata apa-apa.

Inner Shika, 'Busyet… Gila aja tuch cewek.. Kalo gue yang kena, udah melayang ke alam baka, kali ya?'

Mereka mencoba mengeluarkan kepala Naruto dengan menariknya. Setelah berhasil keluar, Naruto langsung sadar dari pingsannya.

Naruto, "mm… Apa aku sudah ada di surga?? Hey! Kalian semua malaikat, ya?"

Kankurou, "Hey, Naruto!! Sadarlah!! Kau masih hidup, baka!!"

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat. Dan dia ingat kalau dia habis terkena pukulan hebat dari Temari.

Naruto(dengan wajah hampir menangis), "Aaa… Temari.. maafkan aku.. jangan kau pukul aku lagi…"

Temari, "Sudahlah.. dasar cengeng.."

Naruto, "Arigatou!! Oh ya, Hey Gaara.. Tsunade no-bachan memanggilmu.. ada apa sebenarnya? Aku juga sudah mendengar kalau menjadi 'Kage' itu merepotkan dari Nenek Tsunade.. Tapi bagaimanapun juga.. HOKAGE ADALAH CITA-CITAKU!! Aku takkan menyerah!!"

Naruto mengucapkan janji dengan senyuman lebarnya.. ditambah dengan kepalanya yang benjol… Semuanya sweatdropped..

'Dasar.. jadi kurang _cool_, kalau ditambah kepala yang benjol..', gumam mereka.

Gaara, "Kau sudah kuperingatkan, ya.. Baiklah, selamat tinggal."

Naruto, "Yaa!!"

Gaara dan kedua saudaranya beserta saudara-saudaranya pergi. Naruto, Kakashi dan Sasuke melanjutkan latihannya.

Naruto, "Hmm.. aku masih penasaran.. mengapa Tsunade no-bachan memanggil Kazekage, ya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting.."

Kakashi, "Sudahlah Naruto! Itu urusan mereka!! Begini saja, bagaimana sehabis latihan ini kita menguping?"

Naruto, "Apa?! Boleh juga!! He.. he.. Baiklah!!"

Inner Sasuke, 'Dasar… Guru dan murid sama saja… Untung saja Kakashi.. kalau yang menjadi gurunya sekarang Jiraiya, Naruto pasti sudah gila..'

Kakashi, "Baiklah!! Sekarang saatnya untuk mulai latihan!!"

TAJU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!

Dengan seketika, banyak bermunculan klon-klon tubuh Naruto.

SHARINGAN!!

Mata Sasuke berubah warna menjadi Merah dengan 3 titik hitam berbentuk angka 6 dengan 1 titik hitam biasa ditengah-tengah 3 titik itu.

"BAIKLAH!! AYO KITA MULAI!!", Semua klon dan tubuh Naruto sendiri berteriak.

_**Di kantor Hokage..**_

"Jadi begitu ya.. Hinata dan Sakura menghilang. Jadi kau meminta kami untuk menjalankan misi ini, ya?", Kankurou.

Tsunade, "Ya.. Berhubung semua shinobi Konoha sedang bertugas dan sibuk semua.. Aku memanggil Shinobi terhebat dari Suna untuk menjalankan tugas ini.. Yaa.. Jika Tuan Kazekage menerima tugas ini.."

Gaara, "Hmm… Baiklah, akan kujalankan tugas ini.. Karena di Suna sangat membosankan.. Aku membutuhkan beberapa hiburan. Akan kami selidiki kasus ini,"

Tsunade, "Baiklah.. 5 Anbu akan membantu kalian..!!"

Tok.. tok.. tok..Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

Tsunade, "Masuk!!"

Ternyata yang masuk adalah Shizune. Dia berlari menuju Tsunade dengan membawa sebuah amplop berisi surat.

Shizune, "Kak Tsunade!! Gawat!! 8 orang mencurigakan kemarin telah bergerak!! Mereka mengalahkan beberapa Anbu!! Aku kebetulan melihat mereka.. Lalu mereka memberikan amplop ini.."

Shizune menyerahkan amplop tersebut kepada Tsunade, lalu dia mengambil isi surat itu yang ternyata adalah surat. Tsunade membacanya, dan ia terkejut. Matanya terbelalak.

Tsunade, "A-a APA!! Ternyata mereka yang menculik Hinata dan Sakura!! Cepat panggil Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke!!"

Tanpa disadari mereka, ada 3 orang yang sedang menguping diluar. Tiba-tiba, seseorang membuka pintu ruangan. Yang ternyata adalah…

"APA!! Hinata diculik?! Siapa yang menculiknya?! Akan kuhajar dia!!", teriak seseorang berambut pirang.

Pintu yang terbuka itu dimasuki oleh 2 orang lagi… Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"Hmm.. kami dengar Sakura dan Hinata diculik.. Apa itu benar?" , Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya.. jadi kalian berenam yang akan menjalankan misi ini..", Jawab Tsunade.

"Bisa kubaca isi surat itu..?", Pinta Sasuke.

Tsunade menyerahkan surat itu kepada Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke membacanya dengan suara. Mari kita simak isi surat itu…

_Yang terhormat, _

_Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke_

_Kalian mungkin belum mengenali kami.. Tapi kami mengenali kalian. Kalian adalah 2 orang terhebat di Konoha. Jadi kami mengundang kalian untuk beergabung dengan kami. Organisasi kami kurang 2 anggota lagi. Bersama, kita dapat menguasai dunia! Datanglah ke hutan Negara Hi pada jam 7 malam nanti. Disana kami menyandra 2 teman kalian.. Jika kalian menolak undangan kami, kalian akan tahu akibatnya..bukan itu saja, Desa ini akan…… musnah._

_Tertanda, Robert 10._

Sasuke, "Apa itu Robert 10?"

Gaara, "Kudengar itu adalah sebuah organisasi yang dibilang seperti Akatsuki . Tapi bukankah kelompok itu sudah hilang?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan chakra merah yang aneh. Kemudian bermunculan ekor-ekor yang aneh pula. Giginya memanjang berbentuk taring. Naruto merasa dirinya terbakar. Dia sudah kehilangan kontrol(eits.. bagi yang cadel, don't read this..).

Naruto, "HYAAAAAAAAAH!! APAPUN ITU… AKAN KUHANCURKAN!!"

Seisi ruangan panik. Tiba-tiba datanglah Yamato.

Yamato, "Ada apa ini?! Naruto!! Tenangkan dirimu!! Hah! Terpaksa aku akan menggunakan jurus itu.."

Lalu Yamato mengeluarkan jurus Makuton-nya. Keadaan kembali menjadi normal… Naruto jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Kakashi, "Hhhh.. Hampir saja.. Untung kau datang, Tenzo!"

Yamato, "Sudah kubilang, kan!! Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, Senior!!"

Kakashi, "Ahahaha.. Maaf, ya!! Tadi aku keceplosan(kelewatan)!!"

Tsunade, "Sudahlah!! Sekarang bukan saatnya membahas masalah kalian! Konoha sekarang dalam kesulitan!! Sekarang, bawa Naruto dan jalankan misi ini!! Yamato, kau juga harus ikut misi ini!! Demi keselamatan Naruto"

All, except Naruto, Shizune and Tsunade, "BAIIIK!!"

_**To Be Continued….**_

Wah.. membosankan, ya? Dapet idenya dari The Law of Ueki. Sebenarnya bukan Robert Haiden yang ada.. tapi reinkarnasi dari Robert Haiden. Tolong kirim masukan tentang siapa saja anggota Robert 10 dan kekuatan masing-masingnya, ya!!

Ini dia!! Para reviewer-reviewer yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview chapter sebelumnya!!

Inuzumaki Helen : Ha..ha!! Iya.. Barusan balik dari ujung Arab! Makanya baru di-update sekarang!! Terima kasih atas review nya, ya!! Udah di update nich!! Review lagi, ya!!

Muggle 30.: ShikaTema nya sedikit, ya?? Maaph, ya!! Lagi kehabisan ide… Pokoknya makasih buat review nya!!

D'Zenq-Godd Chan : Kakek… jangan galak donq!! Sebentar lagi, kan Lebaran… Thx udah review, ya!!

The Fire Flamer : Terima kasih untuk flame-nya!! Saya tidak menganggap itu flame, kok! Malahan itu saya anggap kritik yang berlebihan… Anda bilang, masih banyak kejanggalan dalam fic saya. Coba sebutkan, ya! Agar saya dapat belajar dari pengalaman saya dalam membuat fic Naruto. Ingat!! Saya tak akan pernah berkecil hati, walaupun anda memberikan saya Flame yang banyak!! Terima kasih…

Untuk author-author yang terkena flame, jangan pernah berkecil hati… Karena mungkin saja flame itu dapat menjadi saran yang membangun jika diperhatikan baik-baik… Sebenarnya saya sudah membuat fic yang lebih bagus dari fic saya yang berjudul New Year Festival, tentang Akatsuki ikut lomba Let's Dance dan satu lagi, Super Twin di Konoha.. Fanfic itu hanya sedikit sekali terdapat tanda kurung dan author notes.. Tetapi sewaktu saya sudah menyelesaikannya, laptop saya terkena virus! Jadi harus diinstall ulang.. makanya penulisan fic New Yar Festival saya itu jadi berantakan, dan garing.. karena saya sedang emosi + stress. Sekarangpun saya masih sedikit emosi. Untuk fanfic genre humor saya selanjutnya, masih agak sedikit garing. Saya mohon semuanya mengerti.. Jika ada yang mau membuat fic seperti itu, silahkan saja! Saya akan senang jika ada yang melanjutkan fic saya itu..

Ada quiz nih.. nama jurus barunya Naruto dan Sasuke apa hayo?? Ingat ini Cuma quiz kecil-kecilan.. Kalo gak tau, tunggu chapter 3, ya!!


	3. Strategy

Chappy 3 UPDATE

Chappy 3 UPDATE!! Misi mereka telah dimulai. Naruto dan team-nya menyusun strategi untuk membebaskan Hinata dan Sakura.

Di lain sisi, Sakura dan Hinata juga mencoba meloloskan diri. R&R WAJIB!! Kalau tidak, DOSA BESAR!!

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto-senpai tidak mengizinkan saya memiliki Naruto.. hiks..hiks'menyedot ingus yang meler'

**Author : **Ray-kun 13

**Storyline : **Ray-kun 13

**Main Characters: **Naruto & Sasuke

**Rate : **Selalu T….

**Strategy**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou baru saja berangkat untuk menjalankan misi. Terlihat Kakashi&Yamato sedang menopang tubuh Naruto yang masih pingsan dengan tangan mereka. Naruto belum sadar dari pingsannya. Naruto memikirkan Hinata walaupun masih pingsan(bisa gak, mikirin waktu pingsan?).

Mereka terus berjalan menuju hutan Negara Hi. Setelah 2 jam perjalanan, Kakashi memerintahkan team-nya untuk beristirahat dibawah pohon yang rindang. Mereka masih menunggu Naruto yang pingsan untuk segera bangun. Beberapa menit kemudian, tangan Naruto mulai bergerak perlahan. Dia merasakan angin yang segar berhembus menyejukkan tubuhnya yang panas karena berubah menjadi

Kyuubi. Dia mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Naruto: "Eh… Hinata-chan?"

Bukan Hinata yang ia lihat, tetapi teman-teman di sekelilingnya. Dia melihat senyuman kecil terpampang di wajah mereka. Keculai Kakashi, karena dia memakai masker sebagai _trademark-_nya menutupi wajahnya yang sejak dahulu ingin dilihat oleh semua orang.

Gaara: "Akhirnya kau sadar juga.. syukurlah…"

Sasuke: "Kau membuat kami cemas, dobe…"

Naruto: "Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku, teme.. Cemaskanlah Sakura.."

Kakashi: "Naruto, sekarang saatnya kita menyusun strategi. Bangunlah.."

Naruto mencoba bangkit. Kemudian ia duduk bersandar di pohon yang sejak tadi melindunginya dari panas terik matahari. Yang lain juga duduk membentuk lingkaran.

Naruto: "Baiklah.. jadi apa strategi kita, Kakashi-sensei?

Penjelasan pun dimulai…

Kakashi: "Baiklah.. Ini rencana kita, Naruto dan Sasuke berpura-pura setuju dengan ajakan Robert 10 dengan menggunakan jurus bunshin. Bunshin kalian harus mencoba menyelamatkan Hinata dan Sakura tanpa diketahu mereka. Setelah kalian berhasil, bawalah mereka kesini. Jika mereka mengejar bunshin kalian, kami akan membantu kalian untuk menyerang mereka. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke: "Kita harus melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan desa Konoha.

Naruto: "Ya.. aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, Sakura dan Konoha. Orang yang tak bisa menyelamatkan temannya sendiri, mana bisa menjadi Hokage!"

Kankurou: "Gomenasai, Kakashi.. Tapi jika mereka sudah mengetahui rencana kita, bagaimana?"

Kakashi: "Pertanyaan yang bagus.. Jika rencana kita telah bocor, terpaksa…

Temari: "Jadi…"

Kakashi: "Benar. Kita akan menyerang mereka dengan langsung.."

Gaara: "Bagaimana jika mereka membunuh Sakura & Hinata?

Kakashi: "Percayalah.. Mereka takkan membunuhnya. Tujuan mereka adalah merekrut Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menguasai dunia. Kita dapat mengancam mereka, dengan menolak ajakan mereka.

Yamato: "Benar juga… Jadi jika rencana kita gagal, kita mengandalkan kekuatan. Kemenangan tergantung oleh seberapa besar kekuatan yang dimiliki.. Tapi kita belum tahu kekuatan mereka? Mungkin mereka lebih hebat dari kita..

Kakashi: "Ya.. itu benar. Kita belum mengetahui kekuatan mereka. Andai saja ada salah satu anggota dari team 8.

Gaara: "Memangnya ada apa?

Sasuke: "Karena team 8 sangat cocok untuk misi pengintaian… Hinata mempunyai Byakugan, Shino memiliki serangga pengintai, dan Kiba memiliki Akamaru untuk mencari sesuatu..

Kakashi: "Benar… Tetapi sekarang Hinata adalah sandera. Shino dan Kiba juga sedang menjalankan misi.. Tapi tenang saja, Kita mempunyai Naruto dan Gaara.."

Yamato: "Benar juga.. Naruto dapat menggunakan Kagebunshin untuk mengintai musuh. Dan Gaara dapat menggunakan jurus mata pasirnya juga.. Bagaimana kalau Gaara memata-matai aktivitas mereka? Gaara akan mencari tahu kekuatan dan kelemahan mereka..

Kakashi: "Baiklah.. ide yang bagus Yamato.. Cukup sampai disini. Apa kalian mengerti? Ada yang ingin bertanya? Terutama kau, Naruto.. Aku tahu kau belum mengerti dengan penjelasan yang panjang ini…

Naruto: "Hey! Jangan salah! Aku mengerti kok!! Begini.. aku dan Sasuke menggunakan bunshin untuk pura-pura setuju dengan ajakan mereka, dan mencoba membebaskan mereka.. Jika mereka mengejar, kita akan menyerang mereka.. Tetapi jika rencana kita sudah bocor, kita terpaksa melawan mereka.. Jadi kita mengandalkan kekuatan. Kemenangan tergantung oleh berapa besar kekuatan yang dimiliki.. Tetapi kita tidak tahu apa kekuatan mereka. Jadi kita mengirim Gaara untuk memata-matai mereka. Penjelasanku benar, kan?"

Naruto menjelaskan strategi dengan panjang lebar. Semuanya kaget dengan perkataan mereka.

Inner Sasuke: 'Wah.. hebat juga dia.. sejak kapan dia dapat mengerti penjelasan yang panjang itu? Yang aku tahu, Naruto tak pernah mengerti dengan penjelasan apapun.. Inikah yang namanya kekuatan cinta?'

Inner Kakashi: 'Dia mengerti apa yang aku jelaskan.. Dia sangat ingin sekali menyelamatkan Hinata.. aku mengerti perasaannya..'

Kakashi mulai memberikan perintah: "Baiklah… kita akan bergerak 2 jam lagi. Beristirahatlah!"

Semua: Yaa!!

Mereka semua beristirahat. Kakashi tidur bersandar di pohon yang rindang dengan muka yang tertutup oleh buku Icha-Icha Tactics. Yamato mengambil air minum dari dalam tasnya. Kankurou mempersiapkan boneka-boneka yang ia akan gunakan. Temari juga mempersiapkan kipas besarnya. Sasuke sedang duduk bersandar diatas cabang pohon. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menyendiri dipinggir sungai.

Naruto masih memikirkan Hinata. Dia masih khawatir jika mereka berani membunuh Hinata. Dia pasti takkan memaafkan dirinya sendiri… Hinata adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu memperhataikannya. Hinata satu-satunya orang yang peduli padanya. Hinata adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mengagumi dirinya. Hinata sangat berarti bagi Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Gaara datang menemani Naruto…

Gaara: "Kau menyendiri?"

Naruto: "Kau bisa lihat, kan?"

Gaara: "Jangan bersikap dingin begitu… Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Gadis Hyuuga itu pasti sangat berarti bagimu.. ya, kan? Kau lebih beruntung dariku, Naruto.."

Naruto: "Apa maksudmu? Kaulah yang lebih beruntung.. kau sudah tidak memiliki 'bijuu' lagi dalam tubuhmu.."

Gaara: "Hm.. walaupun kau sudah tak punya 'bijuu' lagi, bukan berarti kau bahagia… Kita akan bahagia bila mempunyai seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi kita.. seperti dirimu, Naruto..

Naruto hanya terdiam dengan senyuman kecil tampak di mukanya.

Gaara: "Kau tak apa-apa, Naruto?"

Naruto: "He-eh, terimakasih Gaara.. nasib kita memang sama.. Dibenci, dicemooh, dihina, dikucilkan…"

Gaara: "Hah….. itu benar.. tapi jika kita berusaha, kita akan melewati masa-masa sulit itu.. seperti sekarang ini…"

Naruto: "Ha..ha..ha.. kau benar..!! Kau tahu, aku masih iri padamu.. kau sudah menjadi Kazekage."

Gaara: "Kau sudah kuperingatkan, Naruto.. Kau akan repot sendiri. Sudahlah, ayo kembali.. beberapa menit lagi kita bergerak."

Naruto: "Baiklah.. Ayo!!"

Mereka berdua kembali untuk bersiap-siap.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Sakura dan Hinata yang disandera ternyata diperlakukan seperti raja. Mereka diberi makanan lezat, selalu diberikan apa yang mereka butuhkan, dan lain lain. Pertama kali berada di tempat persembunyian Robert 10, Hinata dan Sakura merasa gugup dan takut. Tetapi ternyata mereka diperlakukan dengan baik. Mereka sangat curiga sekali dengan itu.

Hinata: "Sakura.. aku curiga mengapa mereka memperlakukan kita dengan perhatian begini.."

Sakura: "Aku juga, Hinata..

Hinata: "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan selain hanya berdiam diri..?

Sakura berbisik: "Hinata.. Kau pikir aku hanya berdiam diri dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa? Aku terus berpikir tentang rencana meloloskan diri.."

Hinata: "Benarkah? Jadi kau sudah punya rencana?"

Sakura: "Ya.. Hinata, coba gunakan Byakugan-mu! Lihat apkah ada sesorang yang sedang mendengarkan kita?"

Hinata: "Baik.. BYAKUGAN!!

Hinata melihat sekeliling ruangan, ia tak melihat seorangpun.. Dia mencoba melihat ruangan di luar.. Terlihat oleh Hinata 8 orang yang sedang duduk bersama di meja makan. Berjarak… 25 meter dari ruangan mereka dikurung. Jadi cukup aman untuk berbicara.

Hinata: "Mereka semua sedang makan bersama.. jadi cukup aman untuk kita karena mereka berjarak 25 meter dari sini.."

Sakura: "Baiklah.. kemarilah Hinata!"

Sakura menyuruh Hinata untuk berjalan kearah dirinya. Hinata menuruti perkataan Sakura. Ia mulai berjalan kearahnya. Kemudian Sakura menunjuk sebuah lukisan…

Hinata: "Lukisan.. memangnya ada apa?"

Sakura: "Hi..hi..hi.. Lihat ini..!"

Sakura mengangkat lukisan itu dan mengambilnya. Sekarang terlihatlah lorong sempit dan kecil seukuran tubuh mereka dari dinding yang ditutupi lukisan tadi. Seperti.. lubang untuk kabur.

Hinata: "Aa.. jadi lubang ini sudah kau buat dari tadi?"

Sakura: "Ya begitulah… tapi aku belum menyelesaikannya.. Hinata, coba gunakan Byakugan-mu lagi dan lihatlah seberapa jauh lagi lubang ini sampai untuk keluar..

Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugannya lagi dan melihat kearah lubang itu. Dia melihat hanya tinggal 3 meter lagi untuk lubang itu sampai keluar. Hinata menon-aktifkan Byakugannya dan memberi tahu Sakura tentang lubang itu.

Sakura: "Baiklah.. hanya tinggal 3 meter lagi. Akan kuhancurkan dinding ini!!"

Hinata: "Sa-sakura.. lebih baik memakai jurus ku saja.. Kalau memakai kekuatanmu bisa…"

Sakura: "Ouch.. aku lupa.. Baiklah! Tapi cepat, ya!!"

Hinata: "Iya.."

_**TBC…**_

Maaf kalau chapter 3 singkat.. Pikiran saya lagi mentok.. Semua saya bikin seru di chapter 4!! Sekali lagi maaf…

Review ya! Saran, kritik, flame, pujian, dll akan tetap diterima dan dihargai..(berapa harganya?)

Thanks yang sudah mereview chap sebelumnya..

Diantaranya:

**Yuuichi93 ****:** Terimakasih atas sarannya.. Itu sangat berarti lho.. kalau bisa review lagi dund.. makasih juga karena review chap 1 juga, ya!!

**Muggle30.05.08 :** Pokoknya nama jurusnya Naruto+Sasuke itu hebat dech!! Tapi blum bisa dikasih tau sekarang.. Udah di-update nich..

**xCute-Sakura :**SasuSaku mungkin di chap 4 atau 5.. Bersabarlah! Oh iya.. D'zenq-Godd Chan juga suka banget SasuSaku..

**D'zenq-Godd Chan: **Kakek.. Thanks udah normal lagi.. Cihuy! Gak ngeflame lagi kayak orang sarap… Kakek promosi, ya?


End file.
